Ordo Imperialis
The Ordo Imperialis (formerly the Novus Ordo Imperialis, the Venuma Coalition, and the Alliance Navy II) is a military group in Second Life backed by Titan Industries Incorporated (i.e. financing, skilled individuals in building and scripting, etc.). Founded by Aryte Vesperia, the group has roots stemming from early Alliance Navy members breaking off in the creation of a new military, the Alliance Navy II, led by Shadow Keegan. Many of the members of the Ordo Imperialis have been playing Second life for years and are well-known among the population. Currently the group is very strong, numerous, and continually growing. Applications are open to the public as long as applicants are within guidelines (i.e. a player must have, or be able to prove having, an avatar older than four months of age). Divisions There are many branches of the Ordo Imperialis. Publicly, there is: Terra *Current Terra Commander: Legates Xang Xiao Ground forces of the Ordo Imperialis. This division is further broken down into units called "Legions". There are currently three legions of which contain a maxium of 30 personnel (excluding the commander). They are as follows: *Legion I: Acies Equitas **Current Commander: Centurion Sly Axon *Legion II: Levitas Offensio **Current Commander: Centurion Soulbinder Wolfstein *Legion III: Ferratra **Current Commander: Centurion Inoue Katsu Each Legion is further broken down into three Contribums. The 1st of which is the most elite and recieves special equipment. Astra *Current Commander: Legates Joseph Spearmann The Air forces of the Ordo Imperialis. Provide aerial support to Terra and Navis divisions. This branch includes the six Astra Apostle Acescurrent. Navis *Current Commander: Legates Keno Pontoppidan Provides Combat utility forces, armor, and fleet ships to the Ordo Imperialis. Also acts as a transportation platform for Terra Division. Curia *Current Commander: Legates Arch Graves Judicial branch of the military and handles internal affairs within the military. Also is used to enforce group rules and determine fair punishment for offenses. Frumentarii *Current Commander: Legates Neil Nacon The Ordo Imperialis Secret Service, external affairs; roughly equivalent to the United States Central Intelligence Agency (CIA). Schola *Current Commandant: Decurion Sergeant Yoko Puff This is the divisons that trains all members before entry into a specific division. Munitorum Creation branch; for individuals who build, script, texture, and animate for the Ordo Imperialis. Manned strictly by volunteers of which belong to other divisons Praetorian Guard *Current Commander: Praetor Praefectus Soul Carver The elite guard of the Ordo Imperialis--individuals that are the "reflection of the Imperator himself, whose purpose is to carry out His collective will." Although Praetorians are directly under the Imperator's rank in the military, they are mostly a political force. Current Praetorian Guard members include: *Taffa Markova (Praetor Evocati) * Aelus Janus *Demo Radio *Grey Nolder *Kytec Switchblade *Timmahy Widget Rank Structure Below are the ranks of the Ordo Imperialis: Cadets *Cadet (C-1): Rank of members currently in Schola Training. After each phase of training there cadet rank is denoted by level of training accomplished. Enlisted *Legionnaire (E-1): Lowest ranking members of the Ordo Imperialis *Legionnary Corporal (E-2): Gives members increased responsbility before assuming NCO responsibilities. *Sergeant (E-3): First Non-commisioned Officer (NCO) rank. This rank is the bread and butter of Astra and Terra. *Veteran Sergeant (E-4): Second NCO rank for seasoned members. *Decurion Sergeant (E-5): Highest NCO rank. Only the best of the best are promoted to and beyond this rank. Warrent *Warrent Officer (W-1): A go between rank. This is the first step to becoming a Commissioned Officer in the Ordo Imperialis. Members can also choose to stay in this rank for a entire career. People holding this rank are truely elite. Officer *Optio (O-1): First officer rank. The primary job of this rank is to provide support to Centurions with everyday tasks. *Centurion (O-2): Only seasoned officers are promoted to this rank. Primary purpose of this rank is to run special divisons and legions. *Legates (O-3): The Lords and Ladies of the Ordo Imperalis. They run the major divisions of the Ordo Imperialis and are members of the Legionary Council. There are only three perminent seats on the council which are: Astra, Terra, and Navis. Imperator *Imperator (I-1): Highest ranking person of the Ordo Imperalis. Only way someone can be promoted to this rank is they are picked to the be succesor of the current holder; Aryte Vesperia Imperator's Star This is the highest award a individual can recieve from the Ordo Imperalis. Only two have been awarded in the history of the group (one when it was Novus Ordo Imperalis). The only two individuals to recieve this distinction are: *Centurion Redemption Islander *Former Merczateers General Ethan Schuman Military Treaties The Ordo Imperalis has many enemies and allies throughout Second Life. Below is a current listing. Allies *Merczateers *The Militant Collective Enemies *Sparta *The 39th *Black Watch Neutral *Battlefield 2142 The group is currently in a state of isolation in reguards to the Navy. Location The Ordo Imperialis' main base is located in the full private sim Titan . The sim is owned and operated by Aryte Vesperia with the help of Titan Industries Incorporated. SURL Group Media Youtube movies dedicated to the Ordo Imperialis: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Se-McpHIE by Keno Pontoppidan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUC-hgXMnSg by Aelus Janus Category:Military Category:Ordo Imperialis